Mine
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: "Sometimes, Alec still felt like he was living in a dream world. He couldn't count the number of times he had to remind himself that Jace was really, truly his." Featuring fluffy/smutty Jalec!


**So I have come to the conclusion that there are not enough steamy Jalec stories on this site. Well, I'm about to change that! I know this isn't a popular pairing, but that's part of the reason why I love it! I mean, they're **_**closer than brothers **_**for crying out loud! You've got to admit, they're totally hot together. I have plenty of other one-shots planned for this couple ;) **

**This is fluffy/dirty…and totally a PWP. But isn't most smut PWP? And I guess this could be slightly AU because I wrote this before CoFA came out. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mine <strong>_

Sometimes, Alec still felt like he was living in a dream world. He couldn't count the number of times he had to remind himself that Jace was really, _truly_ his. The blonde angel he had been in love with for years was now his boyfriend..._his boyfriend._ Alec Lightwood felt like he was the luckiest man alive. But, Alec being Alec, he couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. He was so self conscious at times that it drove him crazy. He couldn't help but think Jace was going to get tired of him…that he wasn't good enough for Jace. You'd think after being with Jace for almost six months his fears would die down some.

Of course he hadn't voiced his concerns to Jace. He had told Izzy, but she just dismissed him and told him he was being an idiot. Though his fears melted away for awhile whenever Jace would hold him or kiss him. Every time Jace touched him it felt like a million tiny fireworks were going off in his brain, and he absently hoped that he would never lose that feeling.

Now, in the nearly afternoon light, Alec stood before the mirror giving his body a once over. He had pulled a pair of Jace's black, draw string pajama pants on, smiling when he heard a snore from said boy in the bedroom. Jace would probably be knocked out for awhile due to their…workout from the night before. Alec was glad that his parents and Isabelle were gone for the weekend because they hadn't even tried to keep quiet.

Alec looked at himself again and began to wonder what Jace thought when he looked him. Alec thought his body was ok, but other than that there was really nothing else that stood out. Where Jace was bright and golden, Alec was dark and rather dull (at least that's what he thought). His dark hair and pale skin was almost the exact opposite of his boyfriend.

Alec was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Jace stirring in bed. Jace opened his eyes and looked over at his parabatai standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He smiled, drinking in the gorgeous sight in front of him. Jace loved looking at Alec and caught himself doing it quite often. Slowly, the blonde untangled himself from the covers and strode over to Alec, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. Alec smiled and settled back against his lover, feeling the hard muscles of Jace's chest pressing against him. He was also quite happy that Jace was still nude.

"Morning," said Jace, placing his chin on Alec's shoulder. He had to raise up on his toes a little, seeing as Alec was just a bit taller than himself.

"Good morning, sleepy head," replied Alec, turning and placing a chaste kiss on Jace's cheek. "It's almost noon."

Jace began tracing his fingers lightly over some of Alec's Marks, "I believe I have you to blame for that. If you would learn to keep your hands off me I might be able to get some sleep."

Alec laughed softly, "Are you complaining? Because I can stop-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Jace said with a tone of warning. "You can put your hands on me anytime you want. Now, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, Lightwood. You were standing here with that look you always get when you're thinking too hard. Now tell me."

Alec lowered his eyes from Jace's golden ones starring at him in the mirror, "It's…it's nothing really. Nothing you have to worry about."

Jace grabbed Alec by the shoulders and turned him around, "Bullshit."

Taking Alec by the hand, Jace led Alec back to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Jace reached out to interlace their fingers, kissing their joined hands. Alec was amazed at how sweet Jace could be, despite his self centered nature. "Now spill it."

Alec sighed, knowing that he couldn't deny Jace anything, "Ok…fine. This is going to sound so incredibly stupid. It's just…do you think I'm attractive?"

Jace looked at Alec incredulously, "Are you kidding me?"

"No…I mean, I guess that's not what I meant. It's just that sometimes I feel like…like I'm not good enough for you. You're so amazing at practically everything and you're so gorgeous. I'm just…Alec."

Jace suddenly cupped Alec's face in his hands, "Ok, first off, you're beautiful. Seriously, you take my breath away. Second, why would you think you're not good enough for me? You're perfect for me."

Alec's eyes darted to the floor, "I'm sorry…I'm just afraid you're going to get tired of me."

Suddenly Jace pulled Alec in so their lips met. He kissed Alec passionately, slanting his mouth, beckoning Alec to open his with his tongue. Their lips molded perfectly as Alec kissed Jace back with unbridled passion. After a few moments of slow, ardent kissing, Jace pulled away, fascinated by Alec's now red, shiny lips.

"Don't you ever say that to me again," Jace scolded him gently, peppering his face with tiny kisses. "You're perfect for me because you're Alec. I don't want anybody else because I have you."

"I love you so much," Alec whispered, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Sorry I'm acting like this…I don't know what comes over me sometimes."

Jace felt his heart leap into his throat. It happened every time Alec said he loved him. It awoke something within Jace that left him feeling exhilarated. "I love you too, Alec. More than anything."

Suddenly Jace was kissing him again in a demanding fashion. Alec mind went blissfully blank, his mouth opening into the kiss to allow Jace's tongue to slide and roll within his mouth. He felt Jace's hands travel down the sides of his body so he could wrap his arms around Alec's waist. In return, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's neck, pulling him even closer to his body. Jace slowly lowered Alec onto the bed, covering his body with his own.

Jace's head always spun when Alec kissed him. He was an absolutely amazing kisser, and kissed with such passion and expertise it left Jace wanting more. Alec's lips were smooth like silk, and his body felt incredible against his as they melded together so perfectly. After awhile they were gasping for air in between kisses, not wanting their lips to part for too long. Finally the need for air became too great and they had to break apart. Jace's heart ached as he looked down at Alec. He looked so beautiful that he literally took his breath away all over again. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were now swollen from their kisses.

"Alec," Jace began with shortened breath. "Don't you ever doubt if I find you attractive. You're so damn beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."

Alec felt millions of butterflies floating around in his stomach. Alec lowered Jace downwards and brought their lips together once again. He slid his hands into Jace's golden hair, tangling his fingers through it. This kiss was softer than the others, but the passion and need was still evident. They kissed languidly for unhurried moments, just savoring each other for as long as they could. Then, Jace's lips left Alec's and trailed slowly over his cheek and down to his neck. He gently kissed and nipped at the skin there, earning a quiet moan from Alec. He loved hearing Alec moan because it was possibly the hottest sound in the entire world.

Jace bit down on Alec's neck, just enough to make Alec gasp. The dark haired boy unconsciously gripped at Jace's back muscles, causing Jace to groan softly into his neck. The deep sound from his throat made Alec's entire body shiver.

Jace's hands travelled over Alec's chest, and stopped over one particular rune. It was the rune that marked them as parabatai** (*)**.He had an identical rune on the same spot on his own body. Feelings of possession whirled within him. The gorgeous boy beneath him was his and no one would have the pleasure of seeing Alec this way except for him. He felt himself hardening at the thought and he wanted nothing more than to be one with Alec again.

"_Mine_," Jace uttered against Alec's lips, his voice deepened and guttural from the feelings their kissing stirred up in him.

"_Please_," Alec murmured with a pleading look in his eyes. "Show me you own me."

"Oh, I plan to," Jace said with the same guttural tone. "You better be glad that no one else is in the Institute right now because I'm going to make you _scream_ for me."

Alec felt his cock twitch at Jace's promise, and before he knew it his pajama bottoms were ripped from his legs. The cool air made him shiver all the way up his spine. Looking up at Jace made him shiver even more. Jace was looking down at him like a predator stalking his prey and it was incredibly sexy. His golden eyes were bearing down on him in the most erotic way.

"Please, Jace," Alec sighed. "I want you…want to feel you."

Being the gentlemen that he was, Jace obliged Alec's request and reached in the night stand drawer for the lube. He coated his middle finger in the slick substance and slowly slid it into Alec's entrance. Alec trembled as the digit entered him. After a few moments Jace added a second and third finger. Before long, Alec was thrusting back against Jace's long fingers.

"Right there!" Alec cried when the tips of Jace's fingers hit his prostate. "Oh, God, right there! Do it again!"

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Jace removed them. The action received a pitiful whimper from Alec, but Jace would soon remedy that. He quickly coated his aching erection and placed the tip at Alec's entrance. He playfully gazed into Alec's baby blues, loving that he could drive Alec this crazy with lust.

"Do you want this, Alec?" Jace asked teasingly, his golden eyes burning with desire. He had a little thing for dirty talk and he loved hearing it from Alec. The older boy was always so shy and it was amazing to hear such dirty utterances from him. It was such a ridiculous turn on for Jace.

"Please don't do this right now," replied Alec, feeling incredibly impatient.

Jace pulled away only slightly, "If you want it you've gotta tell me. I want you to beg for it…tell me how much you want my cock."

After a few moments of teasing Alec's entrance, Jace finally got what he wanted. "I want it so bad," Alec replied shamelessly, not wanting to wait anymore. "Fuck me, Jace; fuck me with that long, thick cock. Show me who exactly I belong to. Show me how much you love me."

Jace moaned deeply at Alec's words, loving how dirty his boyfriend could be. Jace covered Alec's body with his again, placing his right forearm on the opposite side of Alec's head. Slowly, Jace pushed himself into Alec, enjoying the feel of Alec's tight muscles all around him. Alec cried out when Jace was finally in to the hilt; he could feel every vein pulsing with life. Jace stayed buried in deep for a moment, savoring the feeling of it.

Pulling almost all the way out leaving only the tip in, Jace plunged back in hard, hitting Alec's sweet spot dead on the first time. Alec screamed and begged Jace to fuck him faster. Jace began pounding into Alec's willing body with deep, powerful strokes, groaning at how tight Alec felt. Alec writhed and moaned as white hot lightening shot through his entire body.

"Ooh, God, JACE!" Alec cried out. "Just like that…feels so good. Don't stop!"

"You like that, baby?" Jace asked as he kept thrusting into his lover.

"Yes! Oh by the angel…faster, please!"

Swiftly Jace picked up the pace of his thrusts. Alec threw his head back and screamed, digging his fingernails into the skin of Jace's back. Faster and faster Jace thrust into the willing body that was clinging to him, brushing against Alec's sweet spot over and over.

Jace moaned as he felt Alec's sphincter muscles clench tightly around his cock as he took him deeper. Alec instinctively raised his hips to facilitate their lovemaking, a mix of love and want curling in his gut as he watched Jace move above him. He loved Jace more than anything, and to be assured that they were joined both physically and emotionally thrilled him genuinely.

"God, Alec!" Jace cried as he pounded into Alec. "I love you…Alec, I love you."

He and Alec kissed hungrily then, moaning and groaning their bodies thrust against each other. After awhile Jace's thrusts were shorter and more erratic. Alec knew this was a sign that Jace was about to cum; Alec was almost at the edge as well. Jace pushed his cock back into Alec in one swift thrust, pounding him into the mattress ruthlessly.

"Cum inside me, Jace!" he begged. "Fuck, do it, baby! Love you so, so much!"

Jace kept up his pace, sweat running down his temple and biting his bottom lip from the mind blowing sensation of ramming into Alec's flesh, tight, hot and wet around him. At Alec's incessant demands, Jace increased the speed of moving in and out of Alec, taking hints from the filthy moans coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. Alec had the hottest debauched look he has ever seen on anyone. He felt so lucky having this beautiful boy all to himself. His. Alec was his. No one else's. Both were noisily panting now, Jace mercilessly pounding into Alec, their voices breaking in a crescendo of lust.

"Jace! Almost there…oh God, yeah! Yeah! Ah! AHHH! _JACE_!"

"Fuck! _ALEC_!"

It didn't happen very often, but this time, they reached their climax simultaneously. Amidst ragged uneven breaths and incessant moans, they were both consumed in flames; white hot orgasms licking at each other's senses, the slightest touch making them shudder in ecstasy. Jace pulled out his softening cock, amazed at how lewd Alec looked with cum dripping from him. It was really fucking hot and Jace had hard time tearing his gaze away.

Jace closed his eyes momentarily trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and cuddled Alec closer, kissing his forehead then his cheeks and settling on his lips. Alec sighed contentedly, welcoming his boyfriend's kisses, and rubbing his back lazily.

"I love you, baby...so much...you have no idea" Jace gushed while nuzzling Alec's neck.

"Yeah I do because I love you the same way," Alec replied, feeling a wave of fatigue sweep over him.

Jace tried to roll over, but Alec wrapped his arms securely around him. Jace laughed softly, knowing Alec liked the feeling of his body weight covering him. Resting his head against Alec's shoulder, Jace was at the perfect position to place soft kisses on Alec's neck. Alec smiled and ran his hand through Jace's now sweaty hair. Both boys felt completely whole and full of love for only each other, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good mix of fluffy and smutty. And I hope all of you Jalec fans out there enjoyed this! If you guys have any ideasrequests of what you want in the next one-shot let me know! I'm also a huge Malec lover so if you want to see that too let me know! **

**Oh and the reason I put the little (*) next to parabatai was because I wasn't sure if they actually had a rune for it. It's been awhile since I've read the first three books, so I wasn't sure. **

**Please review! Pretty please? **


End file.
